


Now we really need a shower...

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Clint and Nat interrupt Sam as he's getting ready to take a shower.





	Now we really need a shower...

 Sam headed for the showers after a really intense workout, hoping they’d be empty at this time of day.  It was later than his usual, and he knew that most everyone worked out early in the morning.  But Nat and Clint were in town for something, and if Tony had a schedule, it was not one he’d ever figured out. 

He opted for the front shower, even though it was more likely to have gate crashers because he really liked the soap Tony put in this one.  He stripped and then heard voices before he had the chance to turn the shower on.  As he was considering what to do, Clint walked in, followed closely by Natasha.  Sam was going to object then he realized both were mostly-naked.  And he stared at Nat for a little too long. 

“Hi Sam,” Natasha said, with a slow smile.  She stepped closer.  Too close, really, and yet he couldn’t move away. 

“Nat,” he said.  A thousand other things ran through his head.  And then she touched his chest, and he could have pulled away.  He didn’t move, and then she was kissing him, her breasts pressing into his chest.  He slid one hand into her hair, kissing her deeply.  She made a happy noise, sliding her hands over his chest to wrap them around his neck. 

Sam put his other hand on her waist, then let it drift up to cup her breast.  Her nipple was hard, and he rubbed his thumb over it.  She moaned softly, and then slid her hand between them to cup his balls and rub his cock.  Sam groaned as she wrapped her hand around it and stroked. 

Clint was standing behind Natasha, one hand on her pussy, stroking and rubbing.  Nat was moaning, and then she bent over and started sucking on his cock.  Sam groaned and threw his head back, unable to stop his hips from moving.  She met his thrusts, sucking harder, swirling her tongue around the head.  He gathered her hair in his fist, pulling lightly, and she moaned around his cock.  It felt amazing.  Then she swallowed his cock, almost down to his balls, and he had to pull her up for a kiss before he blew his wad like a kid. 

She kissed him hard, then turned and kissed Clint.  Sam bent down and licked her breast, sucking her nipple and pinching the other.  He knelt and fingered her pussy, feeling how wet she was already, how hard her clit was.  He slid his fingers into her and licked her clit.  She writhed, moaning and gasping, as he tongued her, sucked her, and pushed her over the top.  She came, crying out and shuddering, clinging to Clint because her legs were weak.  Sam stood back up, and she kissed him deeply. 

“Lay down,” Natasha whispered.  “So I can ride you.”

Sam was only too happy to comply.  Nat climbed on top of him and slid his cock into her, moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure.  Sam had to fight not to groan, too.  She was so hot, so wet.  She rode him, sliding up and down, and Sam reached up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples. 

Then she leaned over him, putting her hands next to his head, and he realized Clint was behind her.  Natasha was moaning, whispering yes, and then Sam couldn’t help a groan.  Clint sliding into her ass turned everything up to 11.  She was tighter than he could imagine, and the friction was unbelievable. 

Nat moved between them, sliding herself up and down Sam’s cock.  He could feel Clint fucking her, and then she was screaming, convulsing in agonized pleasure, and he couldn’t stay still.  He grabbed her hips and fucked her, thrusting hard and fast until he exploded, shuddering and groaning. 

Natasha was still shivering, panting, and Sam could feel Clint fucking her ass.  She was grinding against him a little, and then she shuddered and moaned hoarsely, coming again.  Clint came, too, groaning and collapsing against Nat.  She grinned down at Sam, then gave him a soft kiss. 

“Well, I know I need a shower now for sure,” she said.

Sam laughed.  “Yeah, me too.”

“Me three,” Clint said, “but I’m not sure I can walk.”

Natasha poked him.  “If I can, you can,” she said.

Clint chuckled.  “You’re mean.”

They continued to banter as they got up, and headed to the other showers.  Sam just shook his head and grinned as he headed into his shower stall.  Hell of a way to end a workout. 


End file.
